Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 7
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: Emily is still suprised at how Chloe has a sudden change of heart. Enjoy.


Lots of thoughts enter Emily's mind due to Chloe's sudden change of heart towards her. Since she's been kidnapped, for weeks she has been through countless acts of sexual torture, from the twisted and sinister ways of the two geo-blood women but mostly by Chloe herself.  
She remembers all too well the pain and force committed against her will.  
She herself didn't know the renderious technique is taking effect on Chloe.  
I still don't understand." moaned Emily.  
Chloe caresses Emily's breast and puts her fingers into Emily's vagina, slowly moving in and outward then in again.  
I don't understand either." Chloe replied at the pink haired policewoman.  
But I do understand this." Said Chloe as she then began to kiss Emily again.  
Ummm...oh...ah..Emily started again: you do remember...raping me...right?."  
Yes." Chloe replied, and I'm sorry I did this to you." Tears stared to form in Chloe's crimson eyes as she asked: will you forgive me?."  
Ayame, Elaine and Emily, were all suprised to see Chloe in this way.  
I no longer want to torture you." I do want to make love to you." Chloe said.  
Emily started to tear up as well and said: as much as I'd like to see you behind bars for what you did to me...Emily pauses...I forgive you.  
Thank you." Chloe replied and glanced at Elaine and said: release her partner."  
As you wish shogun." Elaine agreed and unbound Ayame from the table.  
Your both are free to leave now." Chloe said while still looking down at Emily.  
Emily started again: why are you doing this?  
Chloe responded: because."...she didn't finish.  
Emily still on the table with Chloe on top of her, starts to smile and blush at the same time, grabs Chloe and locks a sensual and passionate kiss on her lips.  
By doing so she surprises Chloe and says: we can't leave yet, I still didn't make you cum."  
Chloe's eyes got wide for a second, she grabs Emily switches her around to where she's now on top of her.  
You can do whatever you want to me." Chloe says to Emily.  
Emily grabs Chloe's pussy, puts her fingers in her openings making her moan and get really wet.  
Emily sticks her tounge in Chloe's mouth, moaning sounds feel the room.  
She feels attention fully surrounding her as she plays with Chloe's clitous like a musical instrument, notes were arranged, composed, and Chloe hums a few bars...  
Oh." Ah." Ah." Ah." Oh."  
Emily leans in and whispers in Chloe's ear:  
I want you to show me your cock."  
Not sure if I could do that in this form." Says Chloe referring to her normal self.  
Emily insists: maybe I could help you out."  
She grabs Chloe's clitous and pulls on it,  
Chloe let's out a light giggle and out comes her massive package.  
Emily started stroking her cock, in her hand she could feel the veins boldging like there were going to explode.  
Emily takes Chloe into her sensitive area and starts moving up and downward.  
Chloe puts her hands on Emily's thighs, both making sure each other have the same rhythm. Oh my!." Your even tighter then u were before." Chloe said to Emily watching as she's actually enjoying being pleasured by Chloe's cock.  
After a few motions Emily stops and tightens her insides on Chloe's area.  
Emily could feel the veins of her cock start to pulsuate while Chloe tries her best to not erupt.  
Oh it feels good I love this feeling." Chloe said feeling excited about the service she was receiving.  
Despite the fact that Chloe sexually assaulted Emily, she really developed feelings of the policewoman.  
In a way Emily started having feelings for Chloe as well.  
Sometimes things seem alot slimmer on the surface until you peel off a few layers.  
Well...in this case lots of clothes.  
Chloe just about reached her final stage before the big bang and cried out: I'm about to!."  
Emily replied back: you can cum inside me."  
At that moment Chloe wasted no time and came all up in Emily's pussy.  
Both women moaning in pure ecstasy as they both came at the same time, both Ayame and Elaine watching the two women have there moment.  
Your really free now." Chloe said looking up at Emily both still joined at there lower halfs.  
I know." Said Emily.


End file.
